


Chats

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: mostly team minato chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Kakashi:</strong> <em>*watching Sai ignore Naruto*</em> How does that happen?</p>
<p><strong>Yamato:</strong> <em>*bewildered*</em> How does what happen?</p>
<p><strong>Kakashi:</strong> How is it that teams always seem to have an energetic, optimistic sun of a person AND basically their reflection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chats

Word of the Day (6/6/2016) - Gegenschein: 

  
**Kakashi:** _*watching Sai ignore Naruto*_ How does that happen?

**Yamato:** _*bewildered*_ How does what happen?

**Kakashi:** How is it that teams always seem to have an energetic, optimistic sun of a person AND basically their reflection?

.

Word of the Day (6/7/2016) - Comity:

**Obito:** _*staring wide-eyed at the two pairs*_ This is so...weird.

**Kakashi:** _*grunting in agreement*_ Mm.

**Rin:** I know, Kushina-san and Makoto-san are so friendly but _*looks from the cheerfully chatting women to the two shinobi sitting stiffly across from each other*_ Minato-sensei and Uchiha-san can barely seem to remain civil with each other.

.

Legend of Zelda casting:

**Obito:** _*staring at script*_ O-oi! How come Sensei's the main character!?

**Kakashi:** _*scoffs*_ You just want to be Link so you can rescue a princess- who you're probably hoping is Rin.

**Obito:** _*turns red and sputters*_ Y-you-!

**Rin:** _*amused*_ Maybe I would be Navi and you would be Zelda, Kakashi-kun.

**O** **bito:** _*pales and turns to stone*_ ...

**Kakashi:** _*ears turn red*_ A-ah...

**Minato:** _*laughing*_ I think you broke them, Rin-chan.

**Rin:** _*utterly unrepentant*_ I apologize Sensei.

**Kakashi:** _*shakes himself then coughs*_ U-um. If you're Link, Sensei, does that mean Kushina is going to be Zelda?

**Minato:** _*sweatdrops*_ Aa. She's going to be angry over being a princess...

.

Team Minato and the "First Mission":

**Obito:** _*gleeful*_ Aw, you were so cute Bakashi!

**Kakashi:** _*glaring, ears red*_ Shut up!

**Rin:** _*giggling*_ Sorry Kakashi-kun, but you were adorable.

**Minato:** _*grinning*_ All my students are adorable but there's just something about Kakashi as a genin...

**Obito:** _*laughing*_ I can't believe you actually had a mask at that age!

**Rin:** _*kindly*_ I think it suits you.

**Minato:** _*wistful*_ Kakashi-chan once accidentally called me 'Niisan'.

**Kakashi:** _*sullen and red faced*_ ...I hate you all.

.

Team Minato and the "Litter!":

**Obito:** _*horrified*_ Why would anyone want MORE of you!?

**Kakashi:** _*flatly*_ They're not clones. They siblings- not me.

**Rin:** _*sympathetically*_ Poor Hatake-san, it must of been exhausting having that many children.

**Minato:** _*mock solemnly*_ Those poor, poor genin. They probably think you have split personalities.

**Obito:** _*grudgingly*_ Well, Kama doesn't seem THAT bad..

**Rin:** _*grinning*_ I think Kama is cute but I like Botan best- it would be nice to have another girl around.

**Minato:** _*thoughtfully*_ Hm, I suppose Enoki seems the most level-headed.

**Kakashi:**... _*huffs*_ Kuwa...might...be interesting to have as a brother.


End file.
